There are many instances in which it may be desirable to deliver a drug to a patient. The term “drug” as used herein refers to any functional agent that can be delivered to a human or animal subject, including hormones, stem cells, gene therapies, chemicals, compounds, small and large molecules, dyes, antibodies, viruses, therapeutic agents, etc.
Delivery of the drug can be done in a systemic manner, or can be targeted to a particular location or a particular distribution pattern. Targeted drug delivery can be challenging, however, as there are many instances in which the intended delivery target is not accessible, or not accessible in a minimally-invasive manner. For example, certain areas of the brain, such as the hippocampus, are not easily accessible with a drug delivery device.
In view of these and other challenges, there is a continual need for improved drug delivery devices and methods.